


A Momentary Break

by Josh89



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Married Life, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Several years after their adventures conclude, Dawn and Misty talk about things, including married life and their children, while Paul, Ash, and Pikachu do exactly the same thing inside.





	A Momentary Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hashtag_anthems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_anthems/gifts).



“Hey”.  
The orange-haired young woman looked up, nodding at the blue-haired woman who had just joined her. “Dawn. How are you and Paul?”  
The woman smiled at the Gym Leader who had become her best friend over the past few years. “We’re good. Busy preparing for this little one in five months”.  
Her hand rested on the gentle swell of her stomach, and Misty smiled. “Five months, huh? Time really does fly. And Kaori?”  
Dawn smiled at the mention of her and Paul’s daughter. “She’s inside with her dad. Paul’s been trying to teach her to read so that she has a head start when she starts school in a few months. He’s determined to make sure she gets the best possible education”.  
“I can tell”.  
“And how are you and Ash handling your two?”  
Misty laughed. “Ran and Mizuko are fine. Ran’s been pestering Ash to play with Pikachu a lot lately. I think I’ll have to talk to Ash about seeing if we can adopt a captivity-bred Delcatty or Growlithe or a similar Pokémon as a present for his fifth birthday when that comes up in a couple of years. Not to start him out as a Trainer or anything of the kind yet, since he’s obviously nowhere near old enough for that kind of responsibility, but just as a family pet”.  
Misty sighed, leaning back in her chair and staring out at the starry sky. “It seems silly to say this now, but when we were younger, I have to admit that I never thought Ash would ever be a father. I mean, I always knew he was good with kids, that much has been obvious for a long time. But there was a part of me that I guess just honestly wondered whether he would ever be mature enough” she added thoughtfully.  
Dawn nodded. “I know. I remember thinking he was a reckless idiot several times during our travels in Sinnoh. I don’t regret thinking that but looking at him now I think it’s fair to say he’s grown out of it. And he and Paul seem to have actually put aside their differences and become quite good friends now”.  
“Just like Ash and Gary” Misty commented, remembering how Ash and his childhood rival had become good friends again after having been rivals for a long time.  
Dawn nodded, remembering Gary from when she met him years before. As she did so, Misty seemed to remember something, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a carefully-folded piece of paper. “Speaking of Gary… Ash and I received this from him today. It seems that he’s decided to move to Hoenn full time to be with his fiancé”.  
“Oh? I hadn’t realized that he and Drew were that serious. Honestly, I thought Drew was going to end up with May or something along those lines”.  
The orange-haired Gym Leader laughed, shaking her head. “Nope, he and Gary have been together about 2 years now. They got engaged at Cerulean Cape two weeks ago on Drew’s last visit to Kanto”.  
“Interesting”.  
\---Inside---  
The purple-haired Trainer sighed, looking down at the sleeping four-year-old girl in his lap. “She’s finally asleep. It takes a lot to tire her out, but when she does finally get tired, then she’s out like a light”.  
The black-haired man smiled and nodded, looking down to where his three-year-old son lay stretched out on the couch next to him, tiny head resting on the father’s leg. “Just like most kids, I guess. I know Ran’s like that. Not so much Mizuko though, but then again she’s still just a baby so that’s understandable”.  
Paul nodded thoughtfully, staring down at the small girl that lay inside the baby carrier by Ash’s foot. “I guess so”.  
“Pika” the electric mouse Pokémon next to Ash chirped quietly in agreement, getting a laugh from both men (though they were sure to keep it quiet to avoid waking the three children in the room).  
Ash smiled softly at his Pokémon. “You’re absolutely right”.  
\---Back outside---  
Misty smiled as the sounds of the two young men inside talking reached her ears, and she gave a quiet chuckle as she heard Pikachu adding its own thoughts to whatever discussion they were having. “Can I ask you something?” Dawn queried.  
“I thought you just did”.  
Dawn rolled her eyes. “I meant other than that, obviously”.  
“Of course. What do you want to know?”  
“When did you realize you had feelings for Ash?” the co-ordinator queried.  
Misty smiled fondly. “I’ll answer that, on one condition”.  
“Oh?”  
The Gym Leader laughed. “After I’m done, you tell me when you realized that you had feelings for Paul. You still haven’t done that yet, after all”.  
“You’ve got yourself a deal”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a couple of months back as a combination birthday and Christmas present for a very good friend of mine, and I thought it was only fair to finally post it here too.


End file.
